Jack Frost's Version of 'Let It Go'
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: Jack Frost can't sing, but what happens when Elsa tells Jack to sing her signature song?Will he actually sing it or make something completely different?All he knows is it ends with him and Elsa in bed. (LYRICS RATED M)


**Hey guys, you lucky little lambs, making me work on a weekend,probably won't post this till Monday though enjoy!**

**Elsa's POV**

I was sitting cross legged at the top of The North Mountain, alone.I sat bored out of my tiny snowstorms swirl around my hands, I was done repairing my ice castle, now I had nothing to do but be bored out of my mind, I didn't want to go back to my castle in Arendelle, knowing there was gonna be more paperwork, there ALWAYS was.I started singing to myself absentmindedly.

When I was in the middle of singing 'Let It Go" for the 4rth time I heard a THUD behind me "Why do you always sing?" said a husky vioce behind me, I stood up and whipped my head around, and it was no other than Jack Frost, Jack smirked at me, still shocked I blurted "What the hell frost?!" He just laughed, "Language, do you speak to the nations with that tongue?" I just glared at him for a few moments before responding back "No, Just you" I snapped back, big mistake.

"Ah, so it's my tongue, now should that tongue be in my mouth or swirling around my-"

"Jack Frost your disgusting"

He chuckled "You didn't answer my question"

"I'm not answering that"

"No no not that one, you can answer that later" He moved his eyebrows in a flirtatious motion "Why do you sing all the damn time?"

"Cause when i'm bored, I just need to 'Let It Go' and sing"

"I know where you can 'Let It Go'" He grumbled, I just rolled my eyes

"You should try it some time"

"Try what?"

"Sing, what do you think?"

"Well..."

"Don't even answer that'' He smirked at me, Jack was such A pervert sometimes, yah I love him and all, but did he have to be so immature at times?"Why don't you try singing?" I said plainly to him, his face immediately lit up with horror "No I don't think that's a good idea, I-I can't sing" He shouldn't have sounded so worried, it only made me want to here him sing more "Come on, just sing, I want to here your voice" He glared at me '' You here my voice ALL the time" I face palmed myself "Stupid, I meant your SINGING voice" He just shook his head " Well no then" , How was I gonna make this son of a gun sing?Wait, I had one way that was sure to work.

I walked over to him ,circling him gazing at him with my long lashes, as I circled around him in a tight circle, so tight I was rubbing against him he got the idea. "I have one idea" I said seductively, he looked at me before smirking "You mean, like bed-wise?" I nodded and bit my lip which made him go crazy "Damn it, Why do you have to make me sing, to get that?" He pouted "It's the only way'', he glared at me "Fine''.

**Third Person** **POV**

He had an idea, which didn't really include him singing instead was gonna make Elsa, 'let it go', he set his staff down "Your gonna regret this" he told her and he took off his shirt.

Elsa Face palmed himself as he started dancing around with the snow chasing him, making a snow blizzard.

He cleared his throat before singing **(Play Let it go while listening to this parody, a little rated m)**

_Elsa and I are getting it on tonight,that's why I'm gonna sing  
><em>

_A song about seduction, cause it looks like i'mma win  
><em>

_Elsa is moaning as I go right into her  
><em>

At this point Elsa looked like she was gonna kill Jack, even though she was the only one who could hear Jack sing, she was blushing furiously.

_Couldn't keep her quiet, kingdom knows I tried_

_Just make her scream, as I fuck her_

_Make her keep quiet as I let loose_

_No rights, no clothes just me and her_

_Cause it's me and her_

_Let it go,let it go, can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, Let it go as I pour right into her_

_And she don't care if anyone hears, let the woman scream_

_Cause Jack never bothered her anyway_

"Jack you bastard!" Elsa was on her feet running after him, but he just laughed and continued to sing,as loud as he could.

_I like it how Elsa, really wants to fuck me now_

_And even though she likes to have me in her, I got to finish this song_

_It's time to see what she can do, to me right now, this afternoon_

_No rights no clothes, just me in her_

_she's free_

_Let her go, let her go, let her get me into her_

_Let it go, Let it go you'll never see her cry_

_Cause her she is, looking at me_

_Cause she adores me_

This was ridiculous, she knew it was a bad idea, giving Jack what he wanted, she was shooting ice at him but he just ran into the ice palace,upstairs.

_My power flurries from her mouth right to her-"_

"Jack, don't you dare!"She was yelling at him, he was standing in front of the master bedroom.

_Her soul is spiraling just cause I pinned her right down_

_She wants my crystals to give her an icy blast_

_She always wants me near, so she can get me down_

_Let it go,Let it go as she takes off her clothes_

_Let it go, Let it go that sexy girl's right here_

He points to Elsa as he runs into the bed room, Elsa follows steaming

_Here I stand in just my pants_

_Let hers be gone_

He know had backed her up against the bed

_I'm almost done, I just hope she liked my song_

She just smiled, right before he pushed them onto the bed.

**Let's just thank dreamworks and disney that they didn't make Jack sing let it go, this was really you like it?**


End file.
